


Череда случайностей и совершенно не связанных совпадений

by platepants



Category: Kuroko no Basuke | Kuroko's Basketball
Genre: M/M, Romance, Teikou Era
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-12-03
Updated: 2016-12-03
Packaged: 2018-09-06 05:59:28
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 13,404
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8737504
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/platepants/pseuds/platepants
Summary: Так и летело время — в игре до глубокой ночи и разговорами до утра





	

**Author's Note:**

> Написано на mini OTP Wars 4.0 для команды Аомине/Кисе  
> Бета - Terra Celtika

Аомине первый сказал, что играть один на один он сегодня не будет.

Почему-то этот момент врезался ему в память. Как легко и зло дались роковые слова, раньше — для него самые страшные, сейчас — простые, пустые. Запомнился запах резины от натертых мячом ладоней, три квадрата яркого света на паркете спортзала и Кисе, который застыл в одном из них — свет лег на него от колен до белых кроссовок. Новых асикс, которыми Кисе хвастался неделю назад, а Аомине было в кои-то веки все равно.

— Аоминеччи? — пролепетал Кисе.

— Все равно продуешь.

Кисе сперва моргнул недоуменно, а потом сдвинул брови, изо всех сил сжимая в руках мяч. Взгляд сменился с удивленного на недовольный. Такой, какой бывает за секунду до удара крепким кулаком. Но Кисе не бросился и даже слова не сказал. Весь напрягся, Аомине видел. Наверняка обиделся.

Раздрай после Национальных скреб по нутру, и надежда выгорела, как лист на солнце. Все когда-то хорошие мысли стали тусклыми, тренировки докучали, третьегодки ушли, а безвольные новички из второго состава раздражали.

Если бы Кисе понимал.

— А вот и нет.

— А вот и да. — Аомине утер взмокший лоб и поплелся в сторону раздевалки.

— Ты просто боишься, что я у тебя выиграю! — сердито крикнул Кисе ему в спину.

— И через тысячу лет не выиграешь.

Раздался громкий, такой же сердитый, как слова, стук мяча о щит. Видимо, в сердцах Кисе забил через половину поля.

Тоска.

Тецу попытался остановить его у самого выхода:

— Аомине-кун? — интонация была такой, будто он наперед знал, что Аомине мучает, и знал, что он не обернется.

* * *

 

С игрой Аомине познакомился случайно — так, как случайно покупаешь знакомую на вид булку, но у нее оказывается новый вкус.

У дома, перевесившись через низкую ограду, ему помахал рукой сосед — Ямагучи из соседней школы, на год старше, — и в десятый раз спросил, не заценил ли он тот командный онлайн-шутер, флешку с которым он всучил ему пару месяцев назад. Тогда стояла жуткая жара, Аомине возился на заднем дворе с баскетбольным кольцом, пытаясь снова присобачить его к двери, сунул флешку в виде головы Дораэмона в карман спортивных штанов и тут же про нее забыл.

Свободного времени стало выше крыши, почему нет? Пришлось перерыть половину комнаты — Аомине обычно не убирался до тех пор, пока не всыпет мама или Сацуки, да и то — со скрипом. Флешка отыскалась в кармане тех же штанов, которые Аомине затолкал в угол между кроватью и стеной.

Он сделал большой глоток ионизированной минеральной воды, которую им так советовал пить тренер, и удобнее устроился на стуле. Экран с урбанистическим пейзажем и надписями на английском языке он быстро проскочил — прочесть не получилось, он лишь различил кое-как кнопки «далее» и «выход», поэтому щелкнул дальше. Предложили много персонажей, но большинство были серыми и не подсвечивались, и выбор ощутимо сузился — громила, робот, мелкий пацан, кто-то, больше похожий на медведя, и несколько девчонок, но Аомине недолго сомневался.

И попал в рай.

Большие упругие груди, обтянутые черным латексом, чуть не выпрыгнули на него из экрана. Эффектная белокурая девчонка стояла, положив руку на талию, и словно чего-то ждала, призывно глядя ярко-голубыми глазами. Бедра у нее были крутые и талия узкая — такие изгибы! На экране красовался его идеал, которого он в природе не встречал. Аомине сглотнул. Будто делая что-то запретное, он крутанул ее в сторону, чтобы рассмотреть в профиль — сиськи колыхнулись, и Аомине вытер выступивший пот со лба.

Ну, он только чуть-чуть, посмотрит на нее, гм, в действии.

Первая локация оказалась удручающей. Словно обгрызанные, из земли торчали разрушенные почти до самого фундамента здания, давило низкое серое небо, накрапывал противный дождь. Аомине его не чувствовал, конечно, но казалось, что он именно такой. В руке у него красовалась большая пушка. Крутая.

Не успел Аомине пройти и нескольких шагов, как вдруг вспышка! Свист в воздухе — и его прихлопнули легко, словно бестолковую муху. А затем снова. И снова. И снова.

[ххх]: ну ты даун  
[ууу]: нуб, продули из-за тебя!

Несколько минут Аомине сверлил взглядом монитор, пытаясь смириться с таким скорым провалом и оценить положение вещей. Положение оказалось простым — случайная команда пять на пять или восемь на восемь игроков дралась до победного, защищая или захватывая точки, и получала за это очки и ценные вещи.

Пф. Еще раз!

Позабытое чувство от проигрыша было паршивым и очень острым, и у него чесались руки, настолько хотелось доказать обратное.

И он остался. Сперва на пару часов, потом на пару вечеров, пока не начал зависать в игре ежедневно.

У Аомине даже появился заклятый враг, ник еще врезался в память — Golden Boy. Урод, он что, специально всегда в него целился? Стоило Аомине выйти с ним один на один, гад с двумя пистолетами все равно оказывался более проворным и быстрым, как ни скачи за ним по пагодам или постапокалиптичным развалинам.

У него просто больше опыта, точно, только это оправдание ни грамма не успокаивало уязвленную гордость, и минутное желание прихлопнуть наглеца переросло в навязчивую идею.

Но что делать, если враг попадает с тобой в одну команду? Аомине и так никогда не писал в чат, а теперь молчал из вредности и принципиальности, изо всех сил стараясь не уступить. Летел один на передовую, ни на кого не надеясь, ведь у него большой бластер, зачем ему команда? Он и один справится, покажет, кто тут классный и что умеет он не только умирать.

Но этот Golden Boy его мнения не спрашивал и молча прикрывал его спину, пока Аомине, размахивая пушкой и сиськами, разносил вокруг себя все живое, гарантируя им быструю победу. Получилась… неплохая команда. Но ведь он даже не просил? И сам бы справился. Чего он лез?

Аомине поджал губы. Легче сделать вид, что он ничего не заметил.

Ну, какой трофей в этот раз?

Вау, крутая шапка с баскетбольным мячом на пружинке!

Неделя яростных драк и побед — и она наконец ему выпала!

Аомине выпустил из потной от волнения ладони мышку и победоносно стукнул кулаком по столу так, что подпрыгнула клавиатура и разом несколько грязных кружек с засохшим чаем и лимонадом, которые он собрал со всего дома. Даже отцовскую, кажется, тоже к себе утащил.

Он всю неделю, как только прибегал со школы, едва поев, бросался к монитору и воевал до победного, пока не начинал клевать носом или не слышал угрожающего скрипа половиц рядом с дверью в комнату.

«Хей! Мне оно тоже нужно», — вдруг выскочила на экране желтая строчка.

Ах, ты!

«Нет, она моя», — уверенно настрочил Аомине.

Он слишком долго ее добивался. Уступать вообще было не в его природе, будь то еда в школе или шапка в игре. Тем более, главному сопернику — ну уж нет.

«Нет, моя!»

И наглости ему не занимать.

«С чего бы?»

«Мы вместе победили», — написал Golden Boy, и Аомине с неудовольствием признал его правоту, однако отказываться от добычи он не собирался ни в какую.

«Мне она нужнее».

«С чего это я должен тебе уступить?»

«Потому что…» — в окошке сообщения начал набирать Аомине и застопорился.

Действительно, почему?

Потому что я… я…

«Потому что я девушка», — и он шлепнул по клавише «Отправить».

Парни всегда уступают девчонкам, должно сработать.

Golden Boy некоторое время молчал, и Аомине запереживал. Он ему не верит? Он не похож на девчонку? Наверно, надо добавить смайлик.

«Ладно!» — неожиданно к его облегчению всплыло новое сообщение в чате. Наверняка смайлик его убедил. — «Леди уступлю~ Но с условием, если добавишь меня в друзья».

Бва-ха-ха, он назвал его леди!

* * *

[Golden Boy]: как круто ты их сделала!  
[Май-чан]: хе-хе.

Действительно, последние минуты боя оказались напряженными, Аомине оказался отрезан от команды и уложил в одиночку троих. Golden Boy не выдержал и начал строчить при всех в чат, какая Май-чан сильная и классная, а Аомине изнутри распирала гордость.

Распрямившись, он довольно откинулся на спинку скрипучего стула, который здорово расшатал за последний месяц.

Все классно.

Проблема была одна — его считали девчонкой, он, не мучаясь совестью, это подтвердил, а рассказывать правду казалось уже слишком поздно. Может, ситуация разрешится сама собой? В конце концов, они просто вместе дрались до утра, а остальное не так уж важно.

* * *

Аомине лежал, уткнувшись лбом в парту, а осеннее солнце пекло спину, как грелка — так разморило, что вот-вот уснешь.

— О, неужели Аоминеччи явился на уроки, да, Мидоримаччи? Не то, что на тренировки.

Аомине уже слышал издевательские ноты в голосе Кисе. Он всегда так говорил, когда злился и плохо это скрывал. Поодаль слышались девчачьи перешептывания, и за одно это впускать в свой класс Кисе не хотелось. Надо вывесить у входа табличку — тупое лицо Кисе в красном перечеркнутом круге.

— То, что он перестал ходить на тренировки только потому, что ему разрешили, до сих пор считаю немыслимым.

— Эй, — сказал Аомине, не поднимая головы, — не говорите так, будто меня здесь нет.

— Эй-эй, Аоминеччи, — переключился Кисе, — а ты закончил сочинение о том, как провел каникулы?

Вот, блин, ну Кисе и нашел, что вспомнить. Они все вместе были на озере в горах Хаконе, и Аомине надеялся, что у кого-нибудь спишет — какие там красивые святилища, зеленые горы и холодные реки. Храмы фотографировали Акаши с Мидоримой, вот у кого была тяга к религии и культуре, Аомине занимался делом куда более простым и полезным — ловил раков, что еще он мог делать в горах?

— А сам-то? — спросил Аомине.

Наверняка такой раздолбай, как Кисе, тоже ничерта не сделал, но уточнить все же стоило. На всякий случай. Висеть в конце списков успеваемости вдвоем было не так стремно — от осознания, что Кисе плетется где-то рядом, сразу становилось как-то спокойнее.

— Конечно, уже в подробностях расписал целую главу о том, как ты носился от пчел по всему лесу, — весело сказал Кисе.

— Эй, Кисе!

Аомине вскинул голову и увидел за партой перед собой это радостное лицо, вот-вот треснет от гадкой улыбки. Впервые показалось, что это хорошо, что головы девчонок забиты только Кисе: думать о ком-то другом они сейчас не могли, поэтому — Аомине надеялся — ничего про него не услышали. Но если вдруг...

— И как ты кричал, когда мы тебя напугали ночью… — Кисе приготовился загибать пальцы, чтобы перечислить все промахи Аомине в поездке.

Это была ужасная ночь, они рассказывали друг другу страшилки, и лучше бы Кисе заткнуться, он сам визжал как резаный.

— Я тебе сейчас!.. — вскочил Аомине, но Кисе уже подорвался и был в дверях.

— А еще ты...

— Кисе! — Аомине выскочил из класса в три прыжка, но Кисе уже петлял между учениками и был все еще слишком далеко, чтобы схватить его за шиворот. — Слышишь! Это я положил тебе червяков в кроссовки! — крикнул он на бегу.

— Что?! — оглянувшись, возмущенно проорал Кисе, но скорости не сбавил. — Я так и знал! Ты настоящий козел, Аоминеччи!

Аомине оскалился — отыграл одно очко, но про то, что это они вдвоем тогда спрятали талисман Мидоримы, Аомине уже кричать не стал. Мидорима бросал метко с дальних расстояний.

Ученики расступились, вжавшись в стены, будто по коридору несся скоростной поезд. Кого-то Аомине все-таки случайно толкнул, только заметил краем глаза, как веером посыпались на пол бумаги. Но останавливаться некогда — Кисе был важнее, и справедливость требовала, чтобы ее восстановили.

Кисе убежал на лестницу, проскочил один пролет. Быстрый, говнюк!

Аомине нагнал его на крыше, и Кисе заметался — бежать больше было некуда.

— Ты! — Аомине дернул его за шкирку.

— Ты подложил мне в кроссовки червяков! — Кисе яростно сверкнул глазами и вцепился в него, тут же забыв о плане отступления.

От бега он был красный как вареный рак, галстук съехал, волосы торчали в разные стороны — почти ничего общего с его блестящими журнальными снимками.

— А ты снимал на телефон, как за мной гоняются пчелы!

— А ты сожрал мой пудинг! Жиромине!

Учитель застал их, когда они колошматили друг друга, катаясь по крыше. В тот момент Кисе как раз оказался сверху, Аомине держал его за руки и смотрел на учителя вверх тормашками.

Вот черт, кто-то настучал! Проблем теперь не оберешься!

 

— ...и один из вас сбил учителя Сакамото с ног, — закончил перечислять учитель и поджал тонкие губы, недобро их оглядывая.

Тыльной стороной ладони Аомине потер нос. Ну, подумаешь. Учитель Сакамото даже не ушибся! Вроде. Только очки разбил.

Они стояли с Кисе в учительской, в шаге друг от друга, переминаясь с ноги на ногу и потупив взгляды. Ухо горело — Кисе все-таки задел. Хотелось навалять ему прямо здесь, ведь он первый все это начал, а теперь им светил выговор и неделя уборки территории.

За дверью учительской Кисе получил смачный подзатыльник.

— Ай! — он резко обернулся, схватившись за голову. — Какого?

— Потому что ты во всем виноват, идиотина.

— Ты сам за мной побежал!

— Будешь один с метлой ходить, понял!

— Еще чего!

Не влетело им сильнее только потому, что они в основном составе, но и за неделю уборки территории Аомине был готов удавиться. Кисе у него еще попляшет.

* * *

 

— Дайки, хотя бы поешь! — окликнула мама с первого этажа, когда Аомине, прыгая по лестнице через ступеньку, взлетел наверх в свою комнату.

Сунув в рот любимую мягкую булку, прихваченную по дороге в комбини, он уже вбивал свой ник и пароль, рассыпая крошки по клавиатуре.

Конечно, обойтись скупыми «привет» и «пока» не вышло.

[Golden Boy]: эй, а ты тоже учишься в школе?  
[Май-чан]: ну, типа.  
[Golden Boy]: в какой? и вообще, чем увлекаешься? какую музыку слушаешь?

От вала вопросов загудела голова, много печатать было напряжно, и Аомине еле успевал ему отвечать.

В средней. Баскетбол. Музыка — да всякая…

[Golden Boy]: вау!  
[Golden Boy]: и я люблю баскетбол  
[Golden Boy]: ты, наверное, высокая!  
[Май-чан]: ага  
[Golden Boy]: круто, девушки редко играют в баскетбол

Аомине фыркнул. Пустые разговоры ему не интересны.

[Май-чан]: сейчас будет рейтинговый матч, я запускаю  
[Golden Boy]: окей

Аомине включил ночник, чтобы родители, не приведи Будда, не узнали, что он не спит. И долбил по кнопкам, пока за окном не зашуршали по асфальту первые машины.

[Golden Boy]: класс, до последнего думал, что помрем  
[Май-чан]: ты еле успел, копуша  
[Golden Boy]: да не копуша я! по дороге к тебе я уложил еще двоих!  
[Май-чан]: знаю я тебя, стоял ворон считал, собой любовался?  
[Golden Boy]: пф!)

Они выиграли четыре из пяти боев, в паре с новым знакомым Аомине чувствовал себя особенно крутым завоевателем, и вместе они смотрелись эффектно — в черных костюмах и с пушками. Кто-то их даже называл «парочкой», придурки.

* * *

 

Мало что изменилось с тех пор, как Аомине забросил тренировки. Все остались почти такими же — дурачились на переменах, ели мороженое после занятий, а Кисе, казалось, уже не обижался. Одного отказа ему хватило, а просить еще раз, видимо, не позволяла гордость, что уже задевало самолюбие самого Аомине.

По дороге в школу он остановился на перекрестке у автомата с напитками, зажав сто иен в кулаке, и сонно оглядел ровные ряды с яркими этикетками.

Кофе. Аомине уже достаточно взрослый, чтобы его пить, поэтому смело нажал на кнопку, и теплая банка с грохотом упала в лоток.

Ночи становились прохладнее, и мурашки бежали по телу, когда еще не прогретый утренний ветер забирался под воротник формы. Прыгнуть бы обратно в кровать, закутаться в одеяло и проспать до весны, пока не нагреется школьная крыша.

Первой тревогу забила Сацуки.

— Дай-чан, почему у тебя такие красные глаза? — взволнованно лепетала она в школе, брала его лицо в прохладные ладони и рассматривала, словно вообразила себя доктором.

— Всю ночь учил, — зевая, врал Аомине. Но разве от Сацуки так просто отделаешься.

Аомине, который не спал, по ее мнению, был скорее инопланетянином, чем другом детства. Поэтому она недоверчиво на него смотрела, будто видела насквозь, а потом ходила за ним по пятам и отчитывала. Грозилась, что он не попадет на чемпионат, что его отстранят от игр и заставят заниматься дополнительно на зимних каникулах.

Фигня какая.

Тренироваться в другом месте было куда интереснее. Соревновательный сезон в самом разгаре, и Аомине набрал в нем рейтинг уже выше среднего, и его новый знакомый тоже. Он не должен ему уступить.

Скорее бы домой, думал он, засыпая прямо на парте, и уже почти сквозь сон видел, что в дверном проеме маячит Кисе, которому снова не дают пройти девчонки. Выше их на голову, он был в них как в море. И будто специально встал, чтобы позлить Аомине. Из-за него он не выиграл леброны на фестивале. Говорил же ему резвее скакать с ним в ногу, а этот бежал невпопад… Придурок. Он ему… ему…

И сон навалился на Аомине, так и не дав додумать, что он сделает с Кисе.

* * *

У этого Golden Boy, наверно, был кубок не только по быстрой печати, но и по умению разговорить мертвого. Аомине сам не заметил, как уже запросто с ним болтал, и это даже не напрягало. Наоборот, обсуждать, какие ушлепки достались им в прошлом раунде, или спорить о том, в какой закусочной в центре Токио кормят вкуснее, было весело.

[xxx]: слышь, Golden Boy, читер, завтра я тебя нагну  
[Май-чан]: мамку свою нагни, иди сюда, если не зассал  
[xxx]: *****  
[Golden Boy]: ха-ха, а ты за словом в карман не лезешь!

Да, он такой!

Golden Boy победил его честно, Аомине это видел и знал и, если бы понадобилось, заступался бы до последнего, потому что справедливость — это важно, будь то баскетбол или онлайн-игра.

[Май-чан]: ладно, я спать

Аомине уже открыл меню и приготовился щелкнуть по кнопке «Выход».

[Golden Boy]: посиди со мной еще немного?

Глаза слипались, но отказать Аомине не смог. Кому расскажи — не поверят.

Ладно, на крайний случай существовал отработанный план: если за дверью вдруг начинали скрипеть половицы — мама шла его будить, — он резко гасил экран и рывком прыгал в кровать, зарываясь в простыни.

Так и пролетел еще месяц — в игре до глубокой ночи и разговорами до утра.

* * *

— Дай-чан! — Сацуки встала над ним, уперев руки в бока, свела тонкие брови и смешно раздула ноздри.

— Ну чего тебе? — Аомине разлепил один глаз. На крыше спать пока было холодно, поэтому в рейтинге любимых мест для сна парта поднялась со второго места на первое. Дальше шли раздевалка и кладовая.

— У вас с Ки-чаном ухудшились оценки за тесты по сравнению с прошлым триместром! — Она сунула ему под нос листы с тестом по математике, все исчерканные красным, на его листе красовались 47 баллов, на листе Кисе — 46, что дало ему радостный повод считать, что Кисе все-таки тупее и волноваться еще не о чем.

— Кстати, где Кисе?

Этот болван в последнее время куда-то запропал.

— После уроков и тренировок сразу уходит домой, уже несколько недель не могу с ним поговорить, — вздохнула Сацуки, теребя край листа.

Хм.

— Дай-чан, не переводи тему, — она надула свои пухлые губы. — Вас не допустят к соревнованиям и будут проблемы у всего клуба.

Ходит за ним как нянька, будто оберегает от чего-то, а саму то и дело приходится защищать от всяких уродов, пристающих к ней сразу, как только остается одна. Вспомнить свидание с Тецу, когда любопытный Кисе потащил его за ними следом. Все это было жутко утомительно, но не даст же он ее в обиду.

— Все будет нормально, — отмахнулся Аомине. В конце концов, карандаш удачи Мидоримы еще никто не отменял.

— Вам придется заниматься с Мидоримой-куном и Акаши-куном, — она принялась что-то сосредоточенно черкать в своих бумажках.

Вот черт, только не они! Занятия с этими двоими для них с Кисе были сущей пыткой. Мидорима хуже любого учителя, и уже через десять минут занятий хотелось выброситься из окна. Кисе, судя по роже, был готов разделить с ним эту участь.

Уж лучше карандаш удачи.

— Эй, Сацуки. У тебя жук в волосах.

— Где?! — бумаги из ее рук выпали, рассыпавшись по полу, и пока она с испугом вытряхивала из длинных волос несуществующего жука, Аомине успел ретироваться из класса.

Заниматься с Акаши и Мидоримой их все-таки вынудили.

Библиотека наводила на Аомине смертную скуку, тишина была усыпляющей, как в склепе — вот-вот из-за полок выглянут мумии. Дряхлый библиотекарь только добавлял тоски, недвижно сидя за стойкой и перелистывая страницу раз в тридцать секунд. Аомине считал.

Жутко хотелось на улицу.

Кисе сидел рядом, сполз под парту почти наполовину и клевал носом. Когда он в очередной раз закрыл глаза, Аомине специально дал ему подзатыльник, так что Кисе ударился лбом о стол.

— Аоминеччи!

— Аомине, — ледяным тоном отчеканил Мидорима, перелистывая страницу задачника.

— Что? Я слежу за дисциплиной. Видишь, он уснул и я его разбудил.

Кисе пнул его под коленку под столом, Аомине вскинулся, чтобы дать в ответ, когда его окоротили:

— Дайки, — от обращения по спине пробежал холодок.

Все-таки Акаши в последнее время был совсем странным, а с таким прессингом Аомине точно ничего не выучит.

— Решай задачу, так же, как предыдущую.

— Ага, — с готовностью сказал Аомине. — Правда, я без понятия, что это. — Закорючки в условии больше походили на орудия пыток.

Кисе смотрел в лист с такой же кислой рожей.

— Немыслимо. — Мидорима поправил очки на носу. — Налицо хронический недосып, и это перед экзаменами.

— Ты что, врач? — Не нравилось Аомине, когда по его лицу что-то угадывали, а так бывало почти всегда. — Эй, Мидорима, может, все-таки одолжишь свой удачливый карандаш? — добавил он и заткнулся, уставившись на Кисе. Тот что-то рассеянно, штрихами рисовал на полях. Аомине загляделся на его лицо, задумчивое-задумчивое, такое он видел, только когда они еще и знакомы не были, а он из чистого любопытства наблюдал за Кисе.

Кисе рисовал хреново, но достаточно, чтобы на полях Аомине узнал костюм, прямо как…

— Эй, — Аомине толкнул его локтем. — Это что? — спросил он и сам удивился своему взволнованному голосу.

Задумчивость с лица Кисе мгновенно сползла, и он сдвинул брови, будто Аомине оторвал его от гиперважного дела.

— Ничего. — И он закрыл от него рисунок локтем, будто Аомине подсмотрел и увидел то, что не следовало.

— Отвечай.

— Ничего, я же сказал!

— Заткнитесь оба.

— Мидоримаччи, а ты-то чего взъелся?

— Не собираюсь наблюдать склоку двух имбецилов. — И Мидорима с каменным лицом поднялся, забирая со стола игрушечную машинку — сегодняшний талисман.

Ну, вот и позанимались.

Кисе мигом оживился и подорвался следом, будто не клевал носом минуту назад, только мелькнул примятый затылок. Аомине в последний раз бросил взгляд на рисунок, и какое-то неясное тревожное чувство царапнуло его изнутри.

* * *

Нужный никнейм списка друзей все светился как неактивный, и Аомине вздохнул, постукивая пальцами по столу. Ну и где его носит?

Полчаса хватило для осознания, что игра в случайной команде уже совсем не вдохновляет. Все бегут не туда, стреляют не так и не понимают его без слов.

[Golden Boy в сети]

Ура, появился!

С ним было в разы веселее, легче, и временами Аомине совсем забывал, что его считают девчонкой. Да и какая разница.

Разницы не было до тех пор, пока парня не заносило на поворотах.

[Golden Boy]: ты, наверное, красивая  
[Май-чан]: с чего ты взял?  
[Golden Boy]: не знаю  
[Golden Boy]: думаю, человек, который мне нравится, не может быть некрасивым

Э-э.

[Май-чан]: а если страшная?  
[Golden Boy]: не верю  
[Май-чан]: но если я не такая, какой ты меня представляешь?  
[Golden Boy]: мне все равно  
[Май-чан]: типа душа важнее и всякое такое?  
[Golden Boy]: точно!)

Честно говоря, Аомине слабо в это верил.

[Golden Boy]: ты не думала, что… мы могли бы встретиться?  
[Май-чан]: хах, да ты тогда с ума сойдешь от моих буферов

Аомине похлопал себя по плоской груди. Шутка удалась.

[Golden Boy]: я был бы не против  
[Golden Boy]: сойти от тебя с ума  
[Golden Boy]: (*¯ ³¯*)♡ (*˘︶˘*).｡.:*♡

…или нет.

Пора завязывать, точно. Но парень был так ненавязчиво напорист, что у Аомине не находилось причин ему нагрубить, чтобы тот наконец остыл. Здравый смысл твердил, что пора уже сказать правду или перестать общаться, а любопытство говорило: интересно, чем это может закончиться?

Ладно, Аомине немного ему подыграет.

[Май-чан ]: тогда я бы тебя потрогала  
[Golden Boy]: ох, Май-чан >_<  
[Май-чан ]: что? людей, которые нравятся, хочется лапать, не?  
[Golden Boy]: согласен  
[Golden Boy]: я бы взял тебя за руку

Ну, началось! Влюбленные парочки правда пишут такое друг другу?

[Май-чан]: а дальше?  
[Golden Boy]: поцеловал  
[Май-чан]: умеешь?  
[Golden Boy]: ну…  
[Май-чан]: много раз целовался?  
[Golden Boy]: не то чтобы  
[Май-чан]: по-настоящему? с языком??  
[Golden Boy]: перестань >\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\<

В комнате лишь негромко гудел системник, родители в это время обычно к нему не заглядывали, поэтому воображению ничего не мешало. К тому же, у Аомине была богатая фантазия, а написанного ему показалось мало.

Гулять, так гулять.

[Май-чан]: а сексом занимался?

Секс, секс — Аомине написал это слово!

[Golden Boy]: нет ><  
[Май-чан]: тогда где бы хотел им заняться?  
[Golden Boy]: ох  
[Golden Boy]: в раздевалке спортзала  
[Golden Boy]: когда почти никого  
[Май-чан]: и в то же время могут застукать  
[Golden Boy]: да >_<

Почему он такой скованный? Хотелось, чтобы он что-нибудь ответил в том же духе.

[Май-чан]: продолжай  
[Golden Boy]: можно зажиматься у шкафчиков

В воображении виртуальность мешалась с реальностью. Если Аомине и представлял их персонажей, то ощущения проецировались на него самого, и дрожь тела была самой настоящей, от нее ослабели ноги и потянуло внизу живота. Это и есть виртуальный секс, о котором столько болтают?

[Май-чан]: или закрыться в кабинке для душа  
[Май-чан]: и пофиг, даже если услышат

Шкафчик из раздевалки с холодной металлической дверцей словно был за его спиной. Или душ, от которого намокла вся одежда, и скользкая плитка под ногами. Звуки со стороны притупились, он так сосредоточился, что совсем выпал из реальности. Это было, наверное, жестоко, но остановиться он уже не мог.

[Golden Boy]: стянул бы всю одежду

Плохо дело. Парню, наверно, легко, он рисовал на месте Аомине красивую девчонку, только Аомине... Самое ужасное, признаки того, что ему это нравилось, стали проступать через трусы, и, безуспешно поерзав некоторое время, Аомине начал печатать одной рукой.

[Golden Boy]: обнял бы крепко-крепко

Они подходили к самому важному и волнующему, но что Аомине должен писать? Он зажмурился, близкий к провалу. Он еще девственник, но со стороны парня справился бы все равно лучше — пишешь все, как представляешь, и не надо ломать голову, как ощущает себя девчонка от того или другого… действия.

Но не может же он опозориться!

[Май-чан]: короче  
[Май-чан]: я бы сорвала с тебя всю одежду и трахнула  
[Golden Boy]: ??  
[Май-чан ]: оседлала бы и, ну…  
[Май-чан]: трахнула

На самом деле, Аомине стеснялся пользоваться этим словом, но смелость вознаграждается — написанное распалило его еще сильнее.

Аомине раздвинул ноги шире и двинул ладонью в трусах. О головку неприятно терлась ткань, и трусы вскоре пришлось спустить с бедер. Надо срочно представить, что это новый экзотичный способ подрочить.

[Golden Boy]: ого  
[Май-чан]: нравится?  
[Golden Boy]: крыша едет

Все тело вдруг свело в судороге, а в ладонь плеснула горячая вязкая сперма.

Стоп. Это что сейчас было?

Заторможенно соображая после пережитого, чистой рукой Аомине зашарил по захламленному столу в поисках салфеток, а потом подпрыгнул на месте от неожиданности и чуть не заорал.

Мама стояла в дверях.

— Дайки, ужин остыл, а ты все сидишь и играешь, — она прислонилась к косяку, скрестив руки на груди.

Аомине отвернулся и согнулся в три погибели, лишь бы она не подошла и не заглянула, что там у него — в чате и в штанах.

— Я сейчас, мам, — выдавил он.

Сердце стучало где-то в ушах. Чем он занимается? Виртуальным сексом и, к тому же, с парнем.

К его облегчению, мама развернулась и ушла.

[Golden Boy]: ты тут?

Повозившись, Аомине напечатал:

[Май-чан]: тут, но мне пора. прости!  
[Golden Boy]: целую~

Еще некоторое время в полной тишине Аомине смотрел в потухший экран.

Он сделал это. По интернету. С парнем. Ага. Он глянул на смятую салфетку в ладони — в жизни бы не подумал, что безобидные шутки доведут его до такого.

Что же получается? Конечно, он хороший парень, и вместе им всегда весело, но… какой бред.

* * *

 

— Добро пожаловать, — раздалось дежурное из-за стойки, только и сверкнула блестящая лысина.

Автоматические двери сзади закрылись, а Кисе мягко подтолкнул его в спину. Они тащились сюда два квартала, минуя соблазны зайти в Сегу или Маджибургер, и все ради чего? Двум звездам успеваемости второго года обучения предстояло купить книжку к тесту, чтобы не завалить литературу. Ходить в школу на каникулах не хотелось ни в какую.

Уход за садом, учебная литература, история, обществознание…

Бесконечные ряды книжного морально давили — Аомине в жизни столько не прочесть, даже если сильно постараться. Пестрящие указатели не сильно помогли, а Кисе почти сразу пропал из поля зрения — легко и неуловимо, как делал постоянно последнее время. Пошел искать журналы с собой на обложке? Или все-таки за книжкой?

Завидев указатель «2 этаж. Манга», Аомине и секунды не сомневался, свернул прямо по стрелке.

Он только одним глазом!

Началось с безобидного последнего выпуска Джампа. С мягким шорохом он пролистал толстый том. И сколько в манге про баскетбол можно выигрывать с отрывом только в одно очко? Пф. Продолжил Аомине своим новым увлечением — райскими полками с гравюрными моделями. Он как раз пролистывал третий журнал подряд и остановился на симпатичном полосатом бикини, когда поверх страниц заметил розовый указатель «BL». Аомине был наслышан о бездне, скрытой за безобидными на первый взгляд буквами, но, собрав всю волю в кулак, захлопнул журнал и двинулся к ним, намеренно медленно и вразвалку, но воровато озираясь. Пока Кисе занимался вопросами просвещения, у Аомине появился шанс проверить свои… вкусы.

Он последний раз оглянулся по сторонам, смело схватил журнал и открыл его с напускной невозмутимостью — даже брови для порядка нахмурил, будто учебник читал.

«Яджима-сан, мн!.. Ах... М! Еще!»  
«Вставь скорее!»  
«Твои соски такие чувствительные…»

Аомине выронил журнал, не досмотрев и до конца страницы. Лезть сразу в стопку «Восемнадцать плюс» было дурацкой затеей. Неужели все так и происходит?!

Надо взять что-то более…

«В груди болит, когда я думаю о нем…»  
«Наверное, он меня ненавидит…»  
«Не смотри на меня так…»  
«Но ты выглядишь очень мило»  
«Перестань…»  
«Эти губы так и просят, чтобы их поцеловали»  
«Сердце стучит как сумасшедшее!»

С разным цветом волос, но почти одинаковые на лицо парни, окруженные расцветающими розами и пионами, утопали в объятиях друг друга, ввергая Аомине в ужас. Нет, это точно не про него! Приятель из Интернета был нормальным парнем, он нравился Аомине как человек, но при мыслях о нем ничего не болело, не стучало, и цветы на фоне не цвели пышным цветом.

— Аоминеччи, — раздалось где-то над ухом, и Аомине вздрогнул всем телом. Откуда эта мода подкрадываться к нему, пока он занят чем-то непотребным? — Я чего-то не знаю?

— Это не то, что ты подумал! — Аомине тут же бросил журнал в стопку, откуда взял.

Кисе выглядел одновременно и огорошенным, и веселым. И смотрел неотрывно в глаза, будто пытался по ним прочесть, что у Аомине на уме. Стоя у стенда с таким содержанием, он вел себя чересчур уверенно. Отлично, теперь их тут двое, а вдалеке захихикали несколько девчонок.

— Да ладно, Аоминеччи, — Кисе ткнул его локтем в бок и подмигнул, — со мной ты можешь поделиться чем угодно!

— Нечем мне с тобой делиться!

Он никогда-никогда-никогда ему не расскажет!

— В любви пол не важен, я тебя любого приму. — Кисе разве что за живот не держался, а от смеха все лицо порозовело. — И постараюсь помочь советом и делом, о чем бы ты ни попросил.

Ох и дождется он!

— Иди ты! Я просто ходил тут, журналы читал. Ну и посмотрел. Он же, — Аомине слегка попинал стенд, — прямо посреди дороги стоит. Понял?

Кисе с готовностью закивал, энтузиазма в глазах — хоть отбавляй. Не поверил.

— Стесняешься купить?

— Еще чего.

— Я помогу! Можешь на меня положиться!

Кисе, не слушая, схватил журнал и с гордо поднятой головой понес вместе с книжкой по литературе на кассу. Вот у кого ни стыда, ни совести.

На улице он резво отклеил скотч от ручек пакета, достал журнал и всю дорогу с выражением зачитывал реплики из тупой манги. На самых откровенных моментах он прижимался к Аомине боком и говорил вполголоса особенно томно: «Если будешь так меня целовать, я могу и влюбиться в тебя», «Ты со мной так груб, но у меня мысли только о тебе».

Получалось у него, конечно, выразительно. Так, что мурашки бежали по рукам, и волосы на затылке вставали дыбом.

Аомине замахивался, чтобы влепить ему как следует, но Кисе уворачивался и отбегал.

— Будь только моим, Аоминеччи, — сказал он на ухо так проникновенно, что Аомине аж тряхнуло.

— Что?!

— Да просто имя заменил! Просто!

— Идиот.

— Эй-эй, Аоминеччи, как думаешь, на какую бы роль ты подошел? — Кисе сунул раскрытый журнал ему под нос и показал сперва на парня с темными волосами, потом — со светлыми. — Никак не пойму, какой, гм, темперамент тебе ближе. — Кисе, казалось, серьезно озадачился.

— Кисе, заткнись уже, а?

— Думаю, вот этот, смущенный, подошел бы больше!

В этот момент терпение Аомине лопнуло, и он погнал Кисе до самой станции. Шарф у того размотался, хлопая светлым концом по коричневому пальто, а Кисе так и бежал, хохоча и размахивая злосчастным журналом.

— Не забудь. — Шумно дыша, на станции он сунул цветастый пакет с покупкой Аомине в руки.

В груди ломило от холодного воздуха.

— Болван ты, — на прощание бросил Аомине, но рёв поездов с двух сторон заглушил его голос, а Кисе только улыбнулся.

Аомине не был согласен. Тот смущенный типаж подошел бы больше Кисе. А вообще, бред какой-то рисуют в этих журналах, и с реальностью он не имеет ничего общего, кроме города и обстановки.

* * *

Вести себя как ни в чем не бывало оказалось сложно. Мучиться совестью Аомине не привык, оттого эти терзания оказались неожиданно тяжелыми.

Слова Кисе все не шли из головы, и то и дело Аомине порывался что-то такое написать, спросить, но что-то его удерживало.

[Май-чан]: как думаешь  
[Май-чан]: ну

Аомине не думал, что это так сложно сказать.

[Май-чан]: для любви важен пол?  
[Golden Boy]: почему ты спрашиваешь?  
[Май-чан]: просто так  
[Golden Boy]: у тебя появился кто-то еще??  
[Golden Boy]: я этого не переживу  
[Май-чан]: не, да я просто  
[Golden Boy]: тогда думаю, что не особо, зависит от человека  
[Май-чан]: в смысле?  
[Golden Boy]: ну, зависит от конкретного человека и того, что ты к нему испытываешь  
[Май-чан]: ясн

Если бы ты узнал, что я парень?

Может, он и отнесся бы к этому спокойно, но Аомине насчет себя все еще не был уверен. А может, лучше вообще не заморачиваться.

* * *

 

Голые ветви деревьев от ветра стучали по стеклу, а завтра обещали в кои-то веки снег. Каникулы пролетели так быстро, что Аомине их и не заметил. Просидел за компом все дни и все ночи. Даже Рождество они встретили вместе. Только утром первого января родители за шкирку вытащили его в храм, где, дернув за канат и два раза хлопнув в ладоши, Аомине пожелал себе избавления от душевных и учебных тягот и мельком, не проговаривая, чтобы эта ерунда с баскетболом как-нибудь разрешилась.

Аомине стоял у окна и пялился вниз, от скуки считая макушки снующих по школьному двору людей, когда стул позади него кто-то отодвинул.

Его потормошили. Аомине обернулся, и перед ним оказался Кисе, который сосредоточенно его разглядывал.

— Что смотришь?

Кисе закусил губу и потянул его за рукав, будто то, что он сейчас скажет, требовало особой внимательности, и Аомине послушно наклонился.

— Кажется, у меня появилась девушка.

Почему он говорит это Аомине? Какая ему разница?

— Круто. Сиськи большие?

Щеки Кисе вдруг порозовели, и он замешкался, прежде чем ответить:

— У нее все отлично, отлично! — и натянуто улыбнулся.

— Ясно, — сказал Аомине, разглядывая лицо Кисе.

Чутье твердило Аомине, что здесь что-то не так, да и сама новость не особо обрадовала.

— Она такая классная и решительная! — У Кисе так горели глаза, Аомине давно его таким не видел. — И горячая, — он многозначительно подвигал бровями.

— Где ты ее нашел?

— Не скажу.

— Почему это?

Кисе — и не скажет ему? А кто недавно заявил, что Аомине может с ним всем поделиться? Это нечестно.

Он привык, что Кисе перед ним как раскрытая книга, а загадочные взгляды и молчание оказались невыносимы. Аомине нельзя было обмануть — Кисе пытался что-то от него скрыть, он знал этого болвана как облупленного, оттого молчание оказалось невыносимым.

Свой интерес Аомине списал на голое любопытство. Голое любопытство толкнуло его караулить Кисе целый час, пока тот на тренировке, греть руки в карманах куртки и, как конь на взводе, пинать ногами снег, который выпал только второй раз за зиму. Валил крупными тяжелыми хлопьями всю ночь, засыпая низкие кусты и оставленные на парковках велосипеды, и утро выдалось самым белым и тихим из всех, что Аомине помнил. Насильно надетая мамой шапка тоже пригодилась, хотя утром пришлось отбрыкиваться, пихая на ходу ее в карман.

Аомине сунул пятерню в небольшой сугроб под деревом, похлопал ладонями и оценил, взвешивая в порозовевших от холода пальцах, здоровый снежок. Ладонь скоро стала неметь, а снежок — таять, поэтому Аомине размахнулся, как в бейсболе, и бросил его в ствол дерева. Тот с глухим стуком ударился и опал крупными комками на землю, оставив белесое пятно на рельефной коре.

На белой земле Аомине успел вытоптать ногами «Кисе — приду…», как донеслось:

— Мидоримаччи, не будь такой занудой!

— Кисе, иди в задницу.

— Я в комбини, пока, — протянул Мурасакибара.

— Ты слишком много ешь.

Быстрым пинком Аомине стер написанное и наклонился, загребая снег. Долгое ожидание распалило его так, что ледяные пальцы уже не волновали. Снежок вышел куда больше предыдущего, а Аомине все еще бросал метко. В этот раз он замахнулся сильнее и… Попал прямо в спину, ха-ха!

Кисе резко обернулся, а когда заметил Аомине, с криком «Вот придурок!» бросил школьную сумку на землю. Лицо у него всегда было такое, что хотелось сделать еще что-нибудь. Что-нибудь, чтобы он среагировал, и теперь Аомине удирал от него, радостный, что Кисе бежит за ним.

Битва вышла тяжелой.

Досталось всем, даже Акаши, правда, Аомине предпочитал все же держаться от него на расстоянии, хотя момент попадания был одним из самых смешных, что он когда-либо видел. Снежок попал ему прямо в лицо, а он даже не шелохнулся!

Снег не побывал разве что в трусах, Аомине падал на спину Кисе трижды или четырежды, валяя его по земле. Холодная вода затекла в рукава почти по самые локти, неприятно намочив свитер, и лилась по затылку — Кисе, козел, попал в голову.

— Что за девчонка, а ну, признавайся! — схватив Кисе за грудки, спросил Аомине, когда их никто не слышал. Почему-то это казалось очень важным, хотя Аомине обычно не интересовался девчонками Кисе. Возможно, потому что сам Кисе был к ним равнодушен, а тут!

Кисе извивался под ним, даже в зимнем пальто гибкий как змея. Шапка слетела, волосы растрепались в разные стороны.

— Ладно! — наконец, весь взмыленный, Кисе пошел на уступки. — Май-чан! Ее зовут Май-чан! — задыхаясь, выдал он, и пальцы тотчас сами разжались, перестав его удерживать. — Я познакомился с ней в Интернете, в игре!

Сердце камнем рухнуло куда-то в желудок. Аомине получил в свою корзину трехочковый за секунду до финальной сирены. И горсть снега за шиворот от выбравшегося из-под него Кисе.

— Что? — почти шепотом спросил он, не замечая ни воды, текущей по спине, ни холода.

Вмиг стало жарко как в бане, в ушах толчками застучала кровь.

— Я с ней еще ни разу не виделся. — Кисе отполз на безопасное расстояние и сел, весь белый от налипшего на одежду снега. — Аоминеччи? Ты чего? — Он помахал, озадаченно его разглядывая.

Нет. Это все херня.

Чем Аомине провинился перед богами и за что они над ним так зло шутят?

Болтовня в кафе, в котором они грелись после, плыла совсем мимо ушей. Аомине молчал, словно набрал в рот воды, и только сосредоточенно следил за Кисе, все повторяя про себя как мантру, что все, о чем он думает — неправда, и куски мозаики в голове не складываются.

Кисе не похож на его знакомого, совсем не похож, твердил он, отрицая, что не раз об этом задумывался. Мало ли людей, которые одновременно любят луковый суп, баскетбол и орудуют сленгом из модельного бизнеса? Видимо, мало.

— Я могу заболеть, и виноват в этом будешь ты! — Кисе ткнул ложкой в сторону Аомине.

— Дураки не болеют, — сказал Мидорима, и Аомине в кои-то веки с ним согласился:

— Угу, — было первым, что он обронил в кафе.

— Мидоримаччи! — взвился Кисе, а под столом пнул Аомине.

— А меня-то за что! Это он тебя назвал дураком.

— Я все вижу, — буркнул он в стакан с чаем, пар от которого мягко струился вверх, прямо в его сердитое лицо. Нижняя губа с одной стороны была красной — разбил, что ли?

Этих Май-чан в Японии миллион, как и игр. Все это слишком абсурдно, чтобы быть правдой.

— Я пошел. — Аомине поднялся из-за стола, застегивая на ходу куртку. Холодный свитер теперь плотнее прилип к спине, скорее бы его снять.

Дороги до дома он даже не заметил. Казалось, только что хлопнула дверь кафе за спиной, и вот он уже подходит к воротам. Аомине притормозил и задрал голову вверх, глядя в белое небо. Крупная снежинка опустилась прямо ему на нос.

Сейчас он придет и спросит что-нибудь, что навсегда развеет сомнения. Решит все раз и навсегда.

[Пользователь Golden Boy не в сети]

В тот вечер минуты тянулись часами. Темноту за окном пересекала лишь белая полоса света от фонаря, и казалось — время вовсе застыло, нарочно, чтобы подольше помучить. Аомине разгреб вокруг себя вещи, первым делом сложил конспекты в одну стопку — вот бы родители удивились. Мама ахнула, когда он спустился, гремя пустыми грязными кружками — по три в каждой руке.

Он вернулся в комнату. За окном было все так же темно, а полоса света от фонаря была такой же белой.

[Пользователь Golden Boy в сети]

И время тут же пришло в движение, Аомине подорвался, шустро защелкал по клавиатуре. Без «привет», без «как дела».

[Май-чан]: слушай, дай свой мейл?  
[Golden Boy]: ого, почему ты вдруг передумала?  
[Golden Boy]: раньше предлагал обменяться — ты не соглашалась  
[Май-чан]: тогда ты еще не заслужил!  
[Golden Boy]: kise.ryouta@docomo.ne.jp  
[Golden Boy]: можешь писать в любое время))

До последнего Аомине хотел, чтобы это оказалось неправдой, но он и так все знал наперед.

— Кисе, — проговорил Аомине одними губами, глядя в экран.

Аомине потер лицо, несколько раз жестко взъерошил волосы, будто от этого мозги зашевелятся быстрее. Это Кисе. Кисе! С Кисе он трепался ночами напролет последние месяцы, а в школе пинал каждый раз, когда его видел. Это Кисе сказал, что он, то есть она, ему нравится.

[Golden Boy]: а твой мейл?

Пальцы слушались плохо, выходило с дурацкими опечатками и приходилось по несколько раз стирать написанное.

[Май-чан]: я сама тебе напишу! мама зовет, просит помочь, пока.

Мысли гудели, как рой рассерженных пчел. Да что за фигня!

Аомине сполз со стула — отсиженную ногу тут же закололо, — упал на кровать и теперь пялился в темный потолок, а сердце все никак не могло уняться. Он же не отыграл только что матч, какого оно так колотится?

Мама внизу звала на ужин, но есть в кои-то веки совсем не хотелось.

Круто. Они с Кисе встречаются, только Кисе об этом не знает. То есть знает, но не знает, с кем встречается. Еще у них был виртуальный секс и несколько месяцев «отношений». Да, не такими Аомине представлял свои первые отношения. Он их, конечно, вообще никак не рисовал, но был уверен, что до такого бы не додумался.

Мало того, что он узнал, кто это, так еще и эти разговоры... Теперь казалось, что он увидел что-то стыдное и запретное. Они, черт возьми, сблизились, и теперь вечер с трудом представлялся… без Кисе. Язык не поворачивался это сказать, даже в голове не укладывалось. У абстрактного персонажа, с которым ему так нравилось проводить время, вдруг появилось лицо — да еще и чье! — и все сразу стало сложно.

Ну и что ему делать? Первое. Он может не заходить в игру, и все это как-нибудь уляжется. Второе. Он может написать Кисе в игре, что он парень. Возможно, это отпугнет его, он пошлет Аомине и успокоится. Третье. Признаться лично, что это он, Аомине. Но тогда это все испортит? Кисе — его друг. Выводил, конечно, часто, но как он без него? Кого ему доставать, с кем играть в баскетбол? Это же был Кисе, и Аомине — кто бы мог подумать, — было с ним хорошо.

Во всех случаях Аомине выходил козлом, и перед Кисе себя чувствовал жутко виноватым. Но ведь он не хотел ничего плохого?

* * *

На следующий день он передвигался по школе едва ли не ползком, опасаясь не то что столкнуться с Кисе, а встретиться с ним даже взглядом. Ну и как он будет на него смотреть? Даже перед неизвестным парнем было бы немного совестно, а тут Кисе!

— Дай-чан! — Сацуки нашла его на лестнице, ведущей на крышу, где он ел один и в углу, как изгой общества, чтобы его никто не нашел. — Ты не заболел?

— Ты же знаешь, что я не болею.

— Ты весь день такой тихий, это странно, — сказала Сацуки, присаживаясь рядом. Расправила складки своей юбки, села так, будто ее сейчас будут фотографировать. Из высокого хвоста выбилось несколько прядей.

— Я тебе не Кисе, чтобы постоянно болтать.

— Дай-чан.

Вот, как насквозь его видела.

— Эй, Сацуки. Если бы ты случайно кого-то обманула, что бы ты сделала?

— Как можно случайно обмануть? Извинилась бы, — Сацуки ответила, видимо, не особенно задумываясь.

Конечно, это просто, если облажался — извинись. Аомине тоже так думал, правда, сам извинялся редко.

— А если бы ты не хотела, чтобы человек узнал, что обманула его именно ты, то чувствовала бы себя виноватой?

— Хмм... — Сацуки приложила палец к губам, соображая. — Говоришь загадками, совсем на тебя не похоже. — И улыбнулась, заглядывая ему в лицо. — Будто провинился перед кем-то очень дорогим. Боишься задеть его чувства? Дай-чан наконец повзрослел, — и она засмеялась.

— Ничего и не дорогим, — отрезал Аомине, но уши вспыхнули огнем.

Просто Аомине еще не знал, что с этим делать. В конце концов, там, в игре, им было здорово вместе.

— Если он тебе дорог, — сказала Сацуки, и Аомине не успел огрызнуться, — лучше скажи правду. О ком это я не знаю, Дай-чан?

— Да ни о ком.

Сацуки покачала головой, пристально разглядывая его, и Аомине уже пожалел, что раскрыл рот.

— Момои-сан, — вдруг раздалось где-то рядом, они вместе с Сацуки подпрыгнули как один, и Аомине чуть не подавился остатками риса. — Извините, если прервал.

Наверно, Аомине все-таки не умел выбирать укромные места. С тех пор, как он бросил тренировки, они с Тецу почти не пересекались. Да что там, Аомине просто избегал разговоров про баскетбол, все равно его никто не понимал.

— Тецу-кун! — подскочила Сацуки. Вечно все бросала, стоило его заметить на горизонте.

— Йо, Тецу, — сказал Аомине, дожевывая.

— Хотел спросить по поводу игры в среду со вторым составом.

Все-таки Тецу очень вовремя пришел.

— Ну, я пошел, — пользуясь моментом и постучав по опустевшей коробке с бенто, Аомине поднялся на ноги.

* * *

Судьба — злая штука. Аомине прочувствовал это на себе, когда ближе к концу недели столкнулся с Кисе лоб в лоб рядом с подсобкой. Кисе вмиг нахмурился — видно, дулся, Аомине же попробовал молча пролезть мимо него первым.

Ему были очень нужны грабли. Позарез. Самые лучшие грабли. Аомине с рвением начал их перебирать.

Кисе, вали отсюда быстрее.

— Аоминеччи? — позвал он. Голос его был очень удивленным. — Ты чего?

— Грабли ищу, не видишь, что ли. — Аомине гремел ими и заехал рукояткой себе по лбу. — Надо все убрать.

Снег растаял, дежурство не ждет.

— Ты что, заболел? — Судя по звуку, Кисе шагнул следом в подсобку.

Да они что, сговорились все? Заладили — заболел, заболел. Еще не хватало, чтобы то же самое сказал Тецу.

— С чего бы, — ответил Аомине так же, как Сацуки до этого.

— Ты себя со стороны слышал? — Спиной Аомине чуял, что Кисе подошел еще ближе. Ну за что ему все это? — Я тоже сегодня дежурю, подвинься. — И он отодвинул его локтем в сторону.

Аомине было дернулся от прикосновения, но быстро собрался. Он же должен вести себя как ни в чем не бывало. И неважно, что от волнения он сейчас грохнется в обморок.

— Самые лучшие грабли. — Аомине, наконец, сделал свой выбор, на деле схватив первые попавшиеся.

— Аоминеччи. — Кисе заглянул ему в глаза. О нет, он тянется к нему рукой! Трогает его лоб! Жар как назло прилил к лицу — вот-вот дым из ушей повалит. — Ты головой не ударялся? Они же все одинаковые. Твой лоб...

Аомине вскочил, не дав договорить.

— Ты просто ничего в них не соображаешь. — И он зашагал к выходу, едва не вписавшись в дверной косяк.

На улице его немного попустило. То ли свежий воздух, то ли труд на время сгладил эту жуткую неловкость. Аомине усердно работал — он так, наверно, сроду не вкалывал. В нем проснулось дремавшее вечность трудолюбие.

Кисе таращился, будто пришельца увидел, и рассеянно ковырял свою жалкую кучу мусора.

— Что уставился, давай работай, я все за тебя давно уже убрал, дебил. — Аомине оперся на грабли. Форменная рубашка неприятно липла к спине.

— Хочу запомнить навсегда, как Аоминеччи работает, — Кисе захохотал и вскоре поплатился за это.

Он нагнулся, чтобы собрать в охапку мусор, край рубашки вылез у него из-под ремня брюк, оголив спину, и Аомине не удержался — тяпнул граблями Кисе за штаны. Хотел только чуть-чуть подцепить, припугнуть, но Кисе дернулся, и Аомине зацепил не только ремень.

Кисе заорал, ощупывая свой зад.

— Э-э… — промычал Аомине. — Белые, — только и сказал он, глядя в дыру на ткани.

— Ну и что мне теперь делать? — Кисе принялся натягивать рубашку, но делу она плохо помогала.

— Ладно, — смилостивился Аомине, с трудом сдерживаясь, чтобы не зарыдать от смеха, — отсюда до меня три остановки, найду тебе штаны и не дам умереть от позора.

Не похоже, что Кисе это сильно успокоило, но он все же поехал — деваться было некуда.

Аомине бы никогда не подумал, что молчание может быть таким неловким. Не знаешь, куда смотреть, что говорить и куда деть руки. Кисе это будто чувствовал и всю дорогу — хорошо, что ехать мало — молча смотрел в пол, ковырял пальцем поручень, словно увидел на нем что-то интересное. Аомине изучал мелькающие вывески за окном. Совсем стемнело.

Вдруг Кисе догадается раньше, чем Аомине решит ему сказать? Если вообще решит. Может, все-таки просто не заходить в игру?

Кисе связал на талии рукава свитера, но все равно то и дело оборачивался и трогал себя, не видно ли там чего.

— Было бы на что там смотреть, — буркнул Аомине, и Кисе ему отвесил пинка.

Мама, конечно, была рада видеть Кисе.

— Почему стал реже приходить? — обеспокоенно спросила она.

— Так получается, извините, Аомине-сан. — Кисе почесал в затылке, неловко смеясь. Совсем не умел врать.

Все потому, что Аомине засранец.

— Мы пойдем, мам, нам надо. — И он подтолкнул Кисе в спину.

Не оставил ли он в комнате что-то, что могло бы его выдать? Но кроме пары кружек ничего и не было, а комп выключен.

Аомине толкнул плечом дверь, прошел через полосу препятствий — домашние штаны, потом через носки и школьные брюки, мяч и пару учебников, которые служили подставками под кружки.

— Ну у тебя тут и… — Кисе замялся, подбирая нужное слово.

— А у самого?

Кисе таким бардаком, конечно, не зарастал, но пусть не выделывается.

Он плюхнулся на кровать, как у себя дома, и вытянул ноги, пока Аомине копался в залежах одежды в шкафу. Где у него тут была школьная форма? Мама гладила ее целыми стопками, говорила, что Аомине все быстро портит. Рубашки, майки, шорты… брюки! Аомине потянул одну пару на себя, и следом потянулись штанины из соседних — достать что-то из середины полки было такой морокой!

— Вот… — Аомине протянул штаны Кисе и увидел, что тот сидит с журналом в руках и разглядывает его с какой-то глупой улыбкой.

Вот блин!

— Это Хорикита Май? — Кисе повернулся к нему. — Любишь девчонок в купальниках?

— Ну, она хорошенькая.

— Май-чан, — задумчиво произнес Кисе, и тяжелый ком дурного предчувствия опустился на дно желудка. А вдруг он… — Близкие звали бы ее Май-чан, да?

Что за тупая улыбка?

Аомине вырвал журнал у него из рук и впихнул вместо него штаны.

— Странно ты лыбишься.

Кисе заулыбался шире и быстро стянул испорченные брюки. Штаны Аомине застегнулись на нем как родные.

Кажется, Кисе ничего не понял. Он не должен был понять.

— Спасибо, я пойду. — Кисе подхватил свои брюки — с собой, что ли, собирался нести, а не на мусорку.

Аомине поймал его за локоть у самой двери. Тело действовало вперед головы, Кисе уставился на него с немым вопросом во взгляде.

— Ты… ты… — неуверенно начал Аомине.

Спешишь к Май-чан? Ты знаешь, что она — это я? И что теперь делать?

Кисе смотрел на него с настороженностью, а Аомине все сжимал его за локоть и так и не родил ни слова. Кисе помедлил, будто выжидая, но в итоге мягко высвободился из хватки.

— Странный ты, Аоминеччи. Пока.

Раздались глухие шаги по лестнице, мамин голос. Наверняка спрашивала, почему Кисе не остается на ужин. Будет рамен, говорила она еще с утра.

* * *

Аомине не привык заморачиваться и чувствовал себя жутко паршиво.

[Май-чан]: привет  
[Golden Boy]: прости, задержался, сегодня дежурил

Аомине порвал ему штаны на заднице, и на самом деле Кисе нифига не убрал.

Вечером он только сосредоточенно лупил по кнопкам, делал все на автомате, а в голове была настоящая каша.

[Май-чан]: ладно, я пойду  
[Golden Boy]: так рано?  
[Май-чан]: ага, сегодня надо

А еще надо завтра и послезавтра. Наверное, так будет лучше всего.

Аомине думал, что если не заходить в игру, все пройдет само собой, и Кисе все забудет. Но спустя неделю или больше Кисе стал вести себя совсем отстраненно, а у Аомине ничего не получилось забыть.

 

На большой перемене школа гудела, его вынесло потоком из кабинета и до класса Кисе пришлось буквально продираться.

Кисе сидел рядом с Мурасакибарой, но никого не доставал и даже не болтал.

— Йо, — махнул рукой Аомине и тут же спрятал ее в карман, оттянув его, насколько это возможно. Больше руки деть было некуда.

— О, Аоминеччи, — Кисе улыбнулся ему, но тут же потух. Аомине закусил щеку изнутри и покачался на носках, стоя рядом с его партой и глядя прямо в аккуратно уложенную макушку. Сегодня со съемок. — Ты что-то хотел?

Наверное, что-то хотел, но сейчас это было вряд ли выполнимо. Ноги принесли его сюда быстрее, чем он успел сообразить, зачем. Просто посмотреть, как он тут.

— Да не особо. — Аомине почесал затылок. — У нас скучно, — соврал он.

Кисе поднялся.

— Схожу, возьму попить.

— Я с тобой. — Аомине двинулся следом, а Кисе обернулся, глянул удивленно, но ничего не сказал.

Он не уделял ему прежнего внимания, и это Аомине совсем не нравилось. Сначала ему была интереснее спина Мурасакибары, небо за окном, теперь — банки в автомате с напитками.

Аомине закатал рукава джемпера и облокотился об автомат, пока Кисе сидел на корточках, открывая банку с персиковой водой.

— Что сегодня снимали?

Кисе настороженно глянул на него снизу вверх.

— Ты никогда не спрашивал.

— А теперь спросил.

— Рекламу, — сказал он, все еще глядя на него. — Минералки.

Всего пара слов — а ты уже чувствуешь себя не в своей тарелке.

Кисе никогда не отвечал так односложно. Он не выглядел подавленным, зато был холодным и отстраненным.

Вот хренова Май-чан. Забирает Кисе у Аомине.

Так не пойдет.

Аомине легонько попинал его, но Кисе только вяло треснул его по лодыжке. Так и сидел на корточках, подперев щеку рукой, и тянул мелкими глотками персиковую воду, только видно было, как ходит под кожей его кадык.

Аомине присел рядом.

— На, — Кисе протянул ему банку.

— Что? — не понял Аомине.

— Снова решил меня обобрать? — сказал Кисе. — Поэтому даю сразу.

— Нет, — обиделся Аомине, схватив предложенную банку. Все совсем не так! — Я же не всегда ем твое! — буркнул он и сделал громкий глоток.

Кисе молчал, но и не спешил уходить. Может, это шанс.

— Это… ну… как там… девчонка твоя? — Аомине попытался спросить непринужденно, но как назло вышла какая-то ерунда, с запинками и паузами, а сердце так заколотилось в груди, что Аомине серьезно запереживал, вдруг Кисе его раскусит.

Кисе выхватил у него банку обратно, перевернул вверх дном — и маленькая розоватая капля свесилась под пристальным взглядом Кисе, а потом упала на пол.

— Мне кажется, она меня бросила.

Кисе, ты что, серьезно запал? Аомине же не вел себя в сети как-то особенно. Вообще, совсем обычно себя вел, но в жизни Кисе западать на него вроде не спешил.

— Вот стерва.

— Какой ты грубый, Аоминеччи. — Кисе нахмурился, но не похоже было, что разозлился. — Она не выходит в сеть, но вдруг что случилось?

Нашел, о чем переживать! Аомине фыркнул.

— У нее же есть твой мейл? — спросил он, и кровь снова хлынула к голове.

Кисе потянул с ответом, скосив на него взгляд, и Аомине тут же отвел глаза. Пусть Кисе считает, что про мейл Аомине проницательно догадался.

— Вот она тебе и напишет. — Аомине поднялся, сделав вид, что ему очень важно не опоздать на урок.

И с кем Аомине тягался? Ладно, победить его сможет только он сам!

«Завтра сыграем?» — набрал он в стеклянном коридоре по дороге в другой корпус, въехал носом в какого-то чувака и чуть не выронил телефон.

Обычно они играли по четвергам, когда зал свободен от других клубов, но зазудело написать прямо сейчас.

Ответ пришел быстро:

«Извини, Аоминеччи, давай в другой раз».

Он даже не предложил — в какой другой, этот раз.

Аомине перестал быть крутым в его глазах? Какого черта?

Недоумение и уязвленное самолюбие каждый раз вспыхивали с новой силой, когда они встречались в школе. Аомине замечал и нагонял Кисе, запрыгивал на спину, делал все, чтобы вывести его из себя. Кисе взрывался, и тогда становилось немного легче.

Он из принципа остался на несколько тренировок. До изнеможения делал данк за данком, даже если такие крутые не требовались, и все косил взглядом в сторону Кисе. Он смотрит? Точно? А если вот так! И вот так! Кисе, ну как тебе это?

Тот смотрел на него во все глаза, но после тренировки все равно смывался.

Пф. Больно надо.

«Эй. Или завтра, или никогда».

Тренировочная майка, надетая поверх красной футболки, сползала у Кисе с плеча, и он стоял под кольцом, уперев руки в бока. Наверное, уже некоторое время слонялся и ждал, а Аомине как назло задержал учитель по математике.

— Ты же сам сказал, что расхотел со мной играть, — сказал Кисе вместо «привет», и по спине потянуло холодком, а следом стало жарко от негодования, из-за которого Аомине даже майку надел задом наперед. Кисе и прав и не прав одновременно!

— У меня были… — переворачивая досаждающую тряпку, сказал Аомине, — дела.

— И чем же ты был так занят?

— Забей. — Из корзины Аомине выбрал самый упругий и не потертый мяч и бросил его Кисе. — Нападай. — Он ссутулился, расставив руки, и почувствовал, что углы губ против воли поползли вверх. Кисе, помедлив, не удержался и тоже улыбнулся в ответ и тут же сорвался с места, бросаясь в атаку и превращая улыбку в радостный оскал.

Если во всей этой хрени с баскетболом и существовала соломинка, за которую хватаешься как утопающий, то это был тупица Кисе Рёта, который после тысячи проигрышей поднимался в тысяча первый раз. Всем тем командам из других школ у него бы поучиться. Наверное, Аомине все же был не прав, когда так грубо ему отказал.

Кисе гибок и текуч, словно вода. С ним можно не сдерживаться, можно играть в полную силу, и чего Аомине так долго тупил?

Вправо или влево? Вправо или влево?

Нырнул, обошел справа, уводя мяч!

Таким он и должен быть — играть с ним и смотреть только на него.

Кисе вколотил мяч в корзину, толкнув Аомине грудью. Сильный!

— Тормозишь, Аоминеччи! — захохотал Кисе.

— Не считается, я просто задумался!

— Даже обидно, а я так надеялся, что ты не продуешь!

— Не зарывайся, играем до пяти.

Хоть до десяти, хоть все разы Кисе проиграет, хотелось, чтобы все так и осталось, как сейчас. Можно ли извиняться баскетболом? Возможно, такую монету Кисе бы принял, но Аомине не был уверен, что хотел бы ею расплачиваться. Иначе он что-то потеряет, если промолчит.

После победного данка Аомине завис в воздухе, держась за кольцо. За какую-то долю секунды, в коротком промежутке перед тем, как разжать пальцы и мягко приземлиться на пол, он машинально глянул вниз и встретился глазами с Кисе, с его хищным и восторженным взглядом — сколько в нем было внимания, сосредоточенности и напряжения, навсегда бы его запомнить!

— Оторвешь, — тихо сказал Кисе, и Аомине, опомнившись, отпустил кольцо. — Ай!

Аомине свалился прямо на него, спасибо, в последний момент успел выставить вперед руки.

Кисе загнанно дышал в его губы, едва их касаясь, к вспотевшему лбу прилипли светлые пряди, и даже сквозь несколько слоев ткани Аомине чувствовал, что сердце Кисе громко бьется прямо в его грудь. Тудум-тудум-тудум.

— Проиграл, — только и сказал Аомине.

— Ага, — без тени досады ответил Кисе.

— Ты должен был сказать, что в другой раз выиграешь.

— Я и выиграю, — Кисе улыбнулся во все зубы — ничуть не сомневался в своей правоте.

Аомине не выдержал, взъерошил влажные волосы на его голове — рука сама потянулась, — и Кисе замер, и время вокруг них будто тоже замерло.

Сразу вспомнилось, что они друг другу писали в сети, и откровенное, и бесстыжее. И на самом деле, совсем не плохо, что это оказался Кисе. Так даже лучше, наверное. Еще бы Кисе это как-то объяснить.

Неосознанно Аомине зарылся пятерней глубже в волосы — хотелось потрогать еще, и Кисе как раз не брыкался.

— Пить хочу, — вдруг сказал Кисе, взял Аомине за предплечье горячей ладонью, но не поспешил сбросить.

— А? — запоздало среагировал Аомине, но Кисе уже мягко толкнул его в грудь, переворачиваясь на бок, чтобы вылезти.

Аомине словно грубо вытащили сквозь толщу воды на поверхность — он сидел на полу, оперевшись на руки, и смотрел Кисе в спину. Как он сперва копается в сумке, потом с жадностью пьет, запрокинув голову, как поправляет шорты, подтягивая их выше.

Сейчас между ними витало какое-то особое настроение, казалось, что именно в этот момент Аомине не получит по голове, если признается, но с баскетболом все мысли разлетелись, как разбросанные на тренировке мячи. Теперь он наблюдал за Кисе, и вместо чистосердечных признаний в голову все еще лезли ненужные мысли и воспоминания.

Он узнал, что Кисе мало с кем целовался, и в сексе, пусть виртуальном, оказался неожиданно зажатым. Да с такими толпами поклонниц, как у него, Аомине бы разгуглялся! Но мысль о том, что Кисе еще особо ничего и ни с кем не делал, успокаивала.

Аомине вдруг сжал руки в кулаки и решительно поднялся. В три уверенных шага оказался рядом с Кисе, разворачивая к себе за плечо. Тот успел только сделать последний глоток, и крупная капля воды потекла по подбородку. Тыльной стороной ладони Аомине поймал ее на шее, вытирая. Кисе вопросительно нахмурился, а потом, когда посмотрел Аомине в глаза, приподнял брови.

— Кисе, — выдохнул Аомине. Получилось громко и официально. — Я…

— Школа закрывается, — шырнуло прямо в спину. — Покиньте, пожалуйста, территорию.

Аомине сердито обернулся, Кисе тоже ошарашенно смотрел в дверной проем, в котором стоял пожилой учитель. Вот черт! Все испортил!

— Что, — не унимался Кисе по дороге на выход, — что ты хотел сказать?

— Ничего, — буркнул Аомине, пряча руки в карманы куртки и нос — за плотным застегнутым воротником. Шанс был погано упущен, и сейчас хотелось смыться, потому что Кисе будто чувствовал, что Аомине собирался сказать что-то очень важное.

Кисе крепко схватил его за рукав, но Аомине вывернулся.

За школьными воротами они остановились в шаге друг от друга. Кисе уже по привычке свернул налево в сторону станции, но Аомине остался стоять на месте, попинав под ногами мокрый асфальт. Кисе обернулся и склонил голову набок.

— Мне сегодня в другую сторону.

Он пойдет до станции, до которой идти на десять минут дольше. На улице уже не так холодно, а ему надо проветриться и побыть одному. Он не стал дожидаться, что скажет Кисе, развернулся и зашагал.

— Пока, — коротко обронил Кисе, и Аомине готов был поспорить, что тот сейчас стоит и смотрит ему в спину.

* * *

Дома Аомине еще несколько часов не находил себе места — странное волнение никак не покидало его. В эту субботу они учились, зато в воскресенье…

Аомине тут же потянулся за телефоном, брошенным на не заправленной кровати, и защелкал по кнопкам:

«Эй, в воскресенье пойдем пошатаемся по твоим магазинам. С тебя еда».

Кисе же любил таскаться по Токю Хэндс, или Сибуя 109, или Юникло, любой торговый центр подойдет.

Запоздало Аомине заметил, что воскресенье совпадает с четырнадцатым февраля, но Кисе обычно не придавал значения этому празднику и не должен отказаться. Теперь точно не должен, когда Май-чан его кинула!

«Это ты так на свидание меня зовешь? Бгг».

«А если и да?» — вдруг вырвалось само собой. Кисе же шутит, и Аомине тоже.

«Окей! Не забудь цветы и конфеты!»

Девчонки, которых вокруг Кисе и так были десятки, теперь только сильнее бросались в глаза, еще и обсуждали, какой шоколад ему подарят. «Ах, Кисе-кун такой красивый! Посмотри, посмотри, это с последней фотосессии! Я таю! Интересно, вдруг в этом году он ответит на мои чувства?»

— Дай-ка посмотреть, — без спросу Аомине вырвал журнал из рук под неодобрительные вздохи.

С зализанными назад волосами, в пиджаке с укороченными рукавами, Кисе стоял вполоборота, заведя руки за голову, и улыбался во все зубы.

Журнал Аомине возвращать не стал. Нечего. А когда шел мимо класса Кисе, увидел, как его окружили, и тело двинулось само — раздвинув пищащих девчонок, он оказался рядом и закинул руку Кисе на шею.

— У него, вообще-то, уже есть девушка. — И он ткнул пальцем Кисе в грудь, обнимая его еще крепче.

Девчонки ахнули разом, эффект превзошел все ожидания — давно Аомине не испытывал такого глубокого душевного удовлетворения.

— Аоминеччи! — вскинулся Кисе. — Я же по секрету сказал! — Он одновременно пытался заткнуть Аомине и не обидеть девчонок, смущенно им улыбаясь.

Сацуки потом разрывалась сообщениями, что в этот святой день они с Тецу пойдут гулять, да вдвоем! И что она приготовит ему самый лучший шоколад.

«Сацуки, не вздумай подходить к плите», — написал Аомине. Одним шоколадом Сацуки могла погубить и их отношения, и Тецу. Тецу этого не заслуживал.

 

Уснуть в ночь накануне получилось с трудом. Аомине смотрел в пространство перед собой так долго, что в темноте уже отлично видел и шкаф с открытой дверцей, откуда торчала одежда, и стеллаж с криво расставленными учебниками, и круглый светильник на потолке.

Эй, Кисе. Помнишь Май-чан из игры? Это я.

Я выследил твою Май-чан, убил с особой жестокостью и закопал на заднем дворе, и так будет с каждой!

Прости, но твоя Май-чан — это я.

Я же не знал, что это ты, а мне тогда просто нужна была та шапка, я пошутил. Знаю, шутка затянулась. Ну и что теперь? Я тоже не знал, что это ты! Я не виноват, что ты не заметил, хотя я и не пытался тебя дурить.

А это уже скорее выглядит так, будто Аомине хочет поругаться.

Ты же сам говорил, что, хм, в любви пол не важен.

Стоп, это уже лишнее.

Он серьезно провинился и должен взять на себя ответственность, как ни брыкайся. Наверное, поэтому рядом с Кисе Аомине накрывало странное волнение и что-то слабо дрожало где-то в области груди.

Утром в ванной Аомине хмуро почесал живот, задирая измятую майку. После ночи бестолковых репетиций в сон тянуло страшно. Он поразглядывал в зеркале свое лицо со всех сторон, открыл кран, намочил ладонь ледяной водой и пригладил непослушные волосы назад. Вот, сразу стал выглядеть круче.

Найти что-то из одежды в хаосе комнаты оказалось сложнейшей задачей. Аомине, чертыхаясь, копался в вещах, виня во всем Кисе.

Штаны лучше черные. Нет, все-таки джинсы. Рубашку? Будет выглядеть, будто он старательно собирался. Тогда толстовку, вот эту, новую — белую.

Настенные часы показывали час дня.

— Что это с тобой? На свидание собрался? — весело спросила мама и подмигнула ему, когда он спустился из комнаты.

— Да какое!.. — огрызнулся Аомине и взъерошил волосы обратно.

И так сойдет.

Но в метро он снова их пригладил и разглядывал в оконном стекле, достаточно ли круто и уверенно выглядит.

В вагоне витали тонкие сладкие ароматы, девчонки в хрупких руках тащили огромные подарочные пакеты и коробки, Аомине же тащил только себя, и то еле-еле.

С каждым днем становилось теплее, все уже предвкушали первые цветы сливы и вишни, а день Святого Валентина только усиливал эффект — пора любви и все такое. Кисе ждал его у памятника Хатико, замотанный шарфом по самые глаза, в брюках в тонкую клетку и легком пальто. Модник. Аомине бы его все равно узнал, если бы тот даже всю голову замотал.

 

Чем ближе Аомине подходил, тем глубже прятал руки в карманы. Все будет нормально, твердил он себе, они с Кисе поймут друг друга, а сейчас ему надо вести себя как обычно.

Первый час у него даже получалось.

Сперва они пошли по спортивным отделам. Длинные ряды футболок, брюк, жилеток, огромные стенды кроссовок всех мировых и местных брендов — счастье для любого парня. Пару футболок, черную и цвета хаки, Аомине купил, не примеряя. Кисе же торчал в примерочной, показывая на себе друг за другом разные спортивные брюки.

— Да мне все равно, что ты купишь.

Те темно-серые, с широким поясом на низкой талии, выглядели очень даже ничего. На самом деле, сегодня Аомине был внимателен как никогда. Будто не в магазин пошел, а вышел на спортивную площадку, где его ждал тот-самый-соперник, и Аомине не знал, победит сегодня или нет.

Потом настала очередь водолазки — фиг его знает, зачем она сдалась Кисе, но в ней, плотно облегающей до самой шеи, он выглядел совсем взросло, особенно когда накинул сверху пальто. Аомине даже самому захотелось померить — выйдет ли такой же эффект?

Без спросу он шагнул в крохотную примерочную, заставляя Кисе потесниться, и скомандовал, задергивая за собой тонкую темную штору:

— Снимай.

— Ого, той манги перечитал? — сдавленно засмеялся Кисе.

— Нарываешься, — буркнул Аомине, но Кисе уже задрал руки, выпутываясь из водолазки, оголяя грудь и плоский живот. Ребра четко выступили под кожей, напряглись мышцы. Аомине моргнул. Примерочная показалась совсем тесной, и его привычная раскованность куда-то улетучилась.

Кисе застыл, глядя на него, а потом, не отрывая взгляда, протянул ему водолазку:

— Держи.

Горловины их точно придуманы для удушения. Когда Аомине втиснулся в нее, и без того хреново уложенные волосы встали торчком, будто он минуту назад поднялся с кровати.

Справившись с задачей, он упер руки в бока.

— Вау. — Отдернув шторку, Кисе шагнул из примерочной и деловито оглядел его, как профессионал. Качая носком ботинка и жуя губу. Умник! Только голый по пояс. — Вот здесь, — он шагнул обратно совсем вплотную, потянулся к нему рукой и сунул прохладный палец за воротник, расправляя его, — замялось. — Аомине хотел рефлекторно сделать полшага назад, но было некуда. — Давай мы тебя как-нибудь снимем для журнала! — продолжил Кисе. — Будешь в образе дерзкого гангуро. Тебе подойдет, — и он прыснул в кулак.

— Иди знаешь куда?

Аомине стянул с себя водолазку и бросил в примерочной, а Кисе незаметно купил ее тоже и стукнул Аомине пакетом по затылку прямо на выходе.

— Мы договаривались на еду, а не тряпки?

— Еда тоже будет!

Пока Кисе бродил между рядами, он то и дело доставал и поглядывал в телефон, едва заметно поджимал губы и прятал его обратно в карман.

Наверное, ждет смс. День Святого Валентина, все-таки. И думает о ней, то есть о нем. Бесит!

Они шагали вдоль длинного ряда с толстовками, Аомине с одной стороны, Кисе — с другой. Толстовки были развешаны по цветам, и вместе получалась длинная-длинная радужная полоса.

— Ждешь? — Аомине кивнул в его сторону.

— Не особо, — прохладно ответил Кисе, не отвлекаясь от вешалок. Вытащил сначала желтую толстовку, поразглядывал, потом синюю.

— Она тебя кинула.

— Когда это ты так сильно стал за меня переживать? — засмеялся Кисе. — И вообще, — он вдруг остановился и подался к Аомине, — признавайся, что ты хотел мне тогда сказать. Я же потом еле уснул!

Аомине сжал в руках вешалку, не поднимая на Кисе глаз.

Я тоже.

— Вот ты пристал. Уже забыл. — Он резко сдвинул одну, вторую, третью толстовку — ничего не нравилось. — Значит, это не важно.

Кисе помолчал, потом шевельнулся и снова пошел дальше вдоль ряда — и тогда Аомине снова задышал.

— Пойдем на седьмой этаж, там есть автоматы.

Надо как-то отвлечься, пока Аомине собирается с духом, и, может, что-нибудь выиграть.

Но ему ни в какую не везло — фигурка полуголой красотки в купальнике не цеплялась бестолковыми клещами. Как Аомине ни старался, все никак не мог сосредоточиться.

— Дай-ка сюда, — Кисе подвинул его теплым боком. — Какой-то ты сегодня безрукий! Ай! Не толкайся!

Аомине сделал вид, что совсем не смотрит, как Кисе сосредоточенно схватился за кнопки управления и старается, чуть ли не высунув язык.

Почему это в игровых автоматах он оказался ловчее?

— Держи! — Кисе, добытчик и победитель, радостно протянул ему коробку с фигуркой.

— Я вообще-то другую хотел, — из вредности сказал Аомине, развернулся и пошел вдоль длинного ряда с автоматами, утратив к ним всякий интерес. — Пойдем есть карри.

— А?

— Ты говорил, что где-то здесь делают вкусный карри.

Кисе почему-то жутко обрадовался, сказал, что обожает, когда друзьям нравится то же, что и ему.

Маленькое кафе находилось на этаже с фудкортом, отделенное заграждением, поэтому больше походило на обычное. Длинная стойка с выглядывающими головами поваров в повязках, несколько столов, и главное — никакого ажиотажа и тихая музыка. Как же здорово — от любовных песен в холле центра уже трещала голова.

На запах карри, щекочущий ноздри, желудок отозвался громким призывным урчанием.

Аомине не копался в меню, а бездумно сказал, что будет то же, что и Кисе. Оказалось и правда вкусно, даже очень — Аомине молниеносно уплел и карри, и кацудон. Не считая гадкого лукового супа, у Кисе все же был хороший вкус.

Когда тарелка опустела, а колы оставалось уже на дне стакана, Аомине отчетливо ощутил, что сейчас-то он точно стоит на лезвии ножа.

— Вкусно, — сказал он.

— Я же говорил! — залопотал Кисе. — Куда еще сходим? Тут есть одна кондитерская, правда, сегодня там все ломится от парочек, но мы можем проверить…

Аомине смотрел на него, не отрываясь, а слова про кондитерские с пирожными доносились как сквозь толстый слой ваты, Аомине только и видел, как шевелились губы.

— ...слышал, там такое парфе!

Аомине не извинялся, Аомине не извинялся!

— Прости.

— За что? — не понял Кисе.

Поздно бегать от проблем. Парень он или где? И Сацуки все же была права.

— Это я играл за Май-чан.

Вышло неожиданно коротко и сухо — совсем не так, как Аомине репетировал. И вообще он ляпнул это не к месту.

Кисе моргнул.

— Что?

— Ну… — После отчеканенной фразы накатила непонятно откуда взявшаяся дрожь. — Сначала сказал в шутку, а потом уже было поздно. — Язык, предатель, не слушался. Аомине крутил в руках стакан с колой, будто он мог спасти его от всех неурядиц. — Тем более, из нас вышла крутая команда, и я не знал, что это ты, пока тогда… в снегу, ну... — Аомине заткнулся и, наконец, оторвался от стакана и взглянул на Кисе.

Кисе выпрямился как струна и слушал эту невнятную исповедь, не мигая. Сейчас было непонятно, как в баскетболе, в какую сторону он уйдет, чтобы обойти Аомине и забить в его корзину. Почему, черт побери, именно сейчас его лицо такое непроницаемое?

Сейчас сбежит. Или вмажет ему, а потом больше никогда с ним не заговорит. Сердце тяжелыми толчками стучало в ребра.

Ужасно, все просто ужасно.

— Все в порядке, — вдруг легко сказал Кисе.

Аомине не мог поверить — он ожидал чего угодно, даже драки прямо здесь, но не этого.

И все?

— Ты серьезно?

— Почему нет, Аоминеччи? — Кисе натянуто улыбнулся, а потом некоторое время рассматривал свою пустую тарелку. — Бывает, — он резко поднялся из-за стола, — в сети все не по-настоящему. Бывают такие дурацкие, — он замялся, подбирая слово, — ситуации.

И правда.

— Но мог бы и раньше сказать, а то я волновался, что там с Май-чан.

Вопросы в голове толклись наперебой. Точно в порядке? И дружбе не конец? А как ты относишься к тому, что между нами случилось? Смешно было, ага? Но Аомине так ничего и не спросил.

Больше об этом Кисе не обронил ни слова, они даже дошли до кондитерской, а тот болтал без умолку о привычных для него вещах — магазинах, еде и как на него снова давят тесты.

Может, Аомине показалось, он надумал лишнего, а все правда в порядке?

На душе стало обманчиво легко.

— Пока, Аоминеччи! Спасибо за день! — Кисе помахал ему рукой, улыбаясь шире обычного, и Аомине стоял, провожая его взглядом, а потом вспомнил, что от волнения забыл отдать ему диск с гонками, который Кисе страсть как хотел. Так даже лучше, а то решил бы, что это подарок ему на День всех влюбленных, и неправильно бы его понял.

 

Первые дни в школе после своего чистосердечного признания, Аомине вел себя осторожно, как нашкодивший кот, который теперь очень аккуратно и тихо передвигается по дому, боясь навлечь гнев хозяев.

Он не прыгал Кисе на спину, не таскал его еду, не толкал и не подкалывал. Просто наблюдал издалека, смотрел внимательно — точно ли ничего не изменилось? На первый взгляд, все было нормально, но Аомине чуял, что надвигается цунами. Шли дни, и через пару недель осторожностей Аомине затосковал, ослабив бдительность. Жизнь без подколок и без Кисе казалась совсем не такой, какой должна быть.

Перед отборочными Акаши сказал всем явиться в спортзал, и даже таким прогульщикам, как Аомине и Мурасакибара, пришлось тащиться. Но там был Кисе, который эти недели к нему тоже не подходил, зато теперь стоял совсем рядом, руку протяни — и можно схватить его за локоть, дернуть за шорты или дать легкого пинка, когда кажется, что Кисе слишком медленно двигается или ловит ворон. Так Аомине и делал, получая за все сдачу сполна. Бок болел, но было так радостно, странное волнение в теле вернулось, будоража кровь, и все его хотелось выплеснуть на Кисе.

Мурасакибара из раздевалки вышел последним, зевая и закидывая сумку на плечо. Пригнулся, чтобы вписаться в дверной проем — ну и вымахал же он за последний год.

Кисе как раз задумчиво застегивал школьную рубашку, путая пуговицы, и расстегивал заново.

Копуша!

— Что, — заухмылялся Аомине, подбираясь в одних трусах к Кисе, — пуговицы не можешь застегнуть, потому что думаешь о всяком? — На самом деле, ему надоело молчать обо всем, что произошло. Если все нормально, то ведь можно и посмеяться?

— О чем? — неожиданно серьезно спросил Кисе.

— Ну, — Аомине ухмыльнулся еще шире, — о шкафчиках там, — он прислонился плечом к холодной металлической дверце, — о душевой, — он многозначительно подвигал бровями.

Кисе вдруг вскинул голову и вцепился в него взглядом, острым как бритва.

— Да пошел ты! — Он бросил застегивать рубашку и зашагал к скамейке за остальными вещами — носками и брюками.

Огорошенный Аомине так и застыл. Он совсем не хотел его обидеть, он же шутил.

— А хотя знаешь, — Кисе вернулся обратно, а застигнутый врасплох Аомине так и не успел двинуться с места, — да! — И Кисе с грохотом уперся ладонью в шкафчик рядом с его головой, и лицо его оказалось совсем близко, как тогда, когда Аомине упал на него с кольца. — Теперь думаю, — он встал еще на полшага ближе и прижался к нему бедром, — и о шкафчиках, — он положил ладонь Аомине на голую грудь и с силой повел вниз, к животу, и Аомине бросило в жуткий жар, — и о душевой, — он жестко схватил его за подбородок, а потом подался к уху, — и о том, что могут застукать, — едко прошептал он, а потом отстранился, дыша как после долгого забега или пары матчей. — И вот это… — он едва коснулся сухими теплыми губами его губ — не поцеловал, но задел, и тогда Аомине как током прошило от макушки до самых пяток, — тоже.

Вот и обрушилась цунами, которой не избежать и не остановить.

Аомине стоял и ошалело моргал, ладони у него вспотели.

Кисе некоторое время — а казалось, целую вечность — смотрел в его глаза, а потом резко развернулся, натянул на себя брюки, кое-как — носки.

Если он сейчас уйдет — то все закончится. Аомине всего этого не хотел. Он хотел все обратно, чтобы все было беззаботно, и он мог дурачиться с Кисе, как раньше.

Как зараза, ответная злость вдруг охватила и его. Он схватил Кисе за руку, резко дернул, так что тот чуть не шлепнулся, поскользнувшись на кафельной плитке.

— Я что, знал, что это ты? Считаешь меня виноватым?

— Ты меня обманул.

— Я не хотел!

— Тогда какого хрена ты отвечал! Поржать захотелось? Очень смешно!

— Я не хотел, — повторил Аомине, но Кисе вырвался, подобрал с пола сумку, застегивая на ходу, и обернулся у самой двери:

— Мне все равно, Май-чан это или ты, — проговорил он с такой безнадегой в голосе, что внутри все перевернулось. — Может, именно поэтому я на нее и запал, — и хлопнул дверью.

В спортзале слышались чьи-то глухие голоса, шаги, в приоткрытое окно надрывно щебетала птица.

Губы все еще жгло.

Аомине наспех оделся, наверное, секунд за тридцать, кое-как натянул свитер поверх незастегнутой рубашки, вылетел из раздевалки, вертя головой по сторонам. Ну где же он? Куда пошел? Или побежал?

Кисе, блин!

Никто из клуба не видел, куда он делся, будто испарился. Аомине пронесся по коридору, но нигде его не нашел. Точно, девчонки — они вездесущи, они должны знать.

— Эй! — окликнул он маленькую стайку у класса. — Не видели Кисе Рёту?

Девчонки залопотали наперебой, махнули куда-то в сторону лестницы, и Аомине не стал дослушивать, рванул с места, расталкивая всех, кто попадался ему на пути. Может, опять снесет учителя и ему влепят выговор, но до чего же было все равно. Хоть две недели штрафного дежурства, хоть три.

В груди давило до боли, и вместе с тем было так легко.

Когда он шагнул на крышу, солнце его ослепило, теплый порыв ветра забрался под джемпер, а свежий воздух ворвался в легкие.

Кисе сидел, оперевшись спиной о сетку, расставив ноги и опустив голову. Завидев Аомине — или услышал, почувствовал? — он поднялся, засучив рукава. Воинственный и решительный. Готовился обороняться? Или нападать? В этот раз Аомине совсем не драться пришел.

— Что, хочешь поиздеваться еще? — смешливо сказал Кисе. Он говорил громко и твердо, но показалось, что голос у него все же дрогнул. — Или сказать, как тебе противно?

Кисе, Кисе, Кисе. Ты такой идиот! И Аомине — тоже.

Вместо ответа Аомине медленно выдохнул и шагнул ближе.

Тело Кисе было жесткое, напряженное до предела, будто совсем не хотело, чтобы его обнимали, но упрямство Аомине было его коньком.

— Если вздумал меня жалеть — сейчас получишь по роже. — Кисе наверняка знал, что чего-чего, а жалости от Аомине не добьешься, но надо же было что-то сказать. Он стоял неподвижно, но и не вырывался.

Аомине его все обнимал и обнимал, обхватив поперек вместе с руками, и слушал, зажмурившись, быстрое, поверхностное дыхание, быстрый перестук сердца. Он бы еще долго так стоял, пропуская через себя новые ощущения.

— И мне все равно, ты это или ты.

— Ты что несешь? Я или я? — Лед из голоса еще никуда не исчез, но треснул.

— Ты — даже лучше, — продолжил Аомине, утыкаясь в Кисе лбом, в место между шеей и плечом. Кожа там оказалась огненной.

Он не знал, что это, и сейчас было совсем плевать на названия, лишь бы этот тупица остался рядом.

Кисе скомкал в кулаках его свитер на спине. Миллион раз они обнимались по-дружески, но сейчас Кисе обнимал его по-другому, по-другому заскользили по спине раскрытые ладони, по-другому потерлась теплая щека о висок.

Сетка скрипнула под их весом. Вцепившись в нее пальцами, Аомине сжал со всей силы железные прутья у головы Кисе и подался вперед, получая свой первый в жизни поцелуй.

Нетерпеливый, влажный и с привкусом фруктовой жвачки.

— Кто же так целуется, Аоминеччи. — Отстранившись, Кисе тихо засмеялся. Губы его блестели от слюны, приковывая к себе взгляд, разгоняя по телу горячую кровь.

Аомине ведь еще ни разу, что он от него хочет? На его взгляд, было неплохо, да что угодно сейчас было бы хорошо. Надо скорее попробовать еще.

— Научишь? — спросил он хрипло, блуждая глазами по его лицу. На скулах покраснела кожа, и Аомине не удержался, тронул кончиками пальцев — горячая.

— Научу.

И Кисе дернул его на себя за воротник рубашки, плотно прижимаясь губами к его рту.

Ох.

Аомине еще ни разу не пробовал алкоголь, но понял, что такое быть пьяным. Он подчинился, дал Кисе вести — и этот поцелуй вышел медленным и тягучим, таким, что голова пошла кругом. Его вело от теплого языка во рту, от тяжелого дыхания, от блуждающих рук под рубашкой, и он сам все гладил, сжимал Кисе в руках — никак не мог отлепиться.

Где-то вдалеке прозвенел звонок.

Кисе откинулся головой на сетку, глядя на него ошалелыми глазами из-под приоткрытых век, и тогда Аомине понял, что ни на какой урок они уже не пойдут.

Им предстоит еще многому, многому научиться.

Каждый следующий поцелуй был лучше предыдущего, и Аомине ощущал себя все увереннее. Что, если толкнуться языком глубже? Кисе сжал пальцы на его руке и протяжно замычал в рот.

На фоне Кисе не расцветали пионы и розы, но реальность была круче любых фантазий.

* * *

Теплый ветер дул из раскрытых окон им в спины, роняя на пол светлые лепестки вишни. Со двора доносился галдеж выпускников и эхом разносился по непривычно пустому классу. Кисе стоял всего в шаге от Аомине, прислонившись к подоконнику и постукивая себя по плечу свертком с аттестатом. В ухе поблескивала темно-синяя сережка. Аомине помнил, как сорвало крышу, когда впервые увидел ее — на свой день рождения, и потом тоже, когда Кисе стал носить ее, не стесняясь. Он умел удивлять во всех смыслах.

Но просьбы у него были дурацкие. Сначала смеялся, как придурок. Потом стеснялся. Потом пылко поцеловал его, прикрывшись шторой в классе.

— Ну, и чего ты упирался?

— Это бред.

— Бред, — согласился Кисе, — но тебе что, жалко?

— Просто телячьи нежности и дурацкие приметы, — фыркнул Аомине, крепко сжимая пуговицу Кисе в кармане. На месте одной из пуговиц его собственного пиджака торчали оборванные светлые нитки.

Аомине был уверен, что и без этих глупостей у них все будет отлично.


End file.
